Link
by TylerSqueakTheInvader
Summary: what happens when a new member joins the Kira squad and turns the hole place upside down who will the others react to it will love bloom yes will there be some ass kicking hell ya lemon yuri/yoai maybe? sorry i suck a summerys plz read ,review and love
1. oh crap

XXX warning I don't own deathnote but if I did it would fulfill my dreams and no light dosent have the death note Xxx

" L can Misa-Misa introduce someone to you they are a lot alike you really smart they do that weird thing you do with your thumb and eats lots of sugary treats too."squealed the blonde

it's not weird thought the ebony haired man " alright Misa just make it quick."

"Ok come to the computer"

the slouched man walked over to were she was sitting. on the computer screen was the name LINK in big black letters

Misa typed in a few thing and started speaking "hello Link are you there? I got L for you"

the computer stared to speak "thank you Misa-san hello L-kun I am Link" said the oddly polite electronic voice.

"Hello Link what is that you desire to speak to me about?"

"I have been researching the Kira case and I have found that the main suspect Light Yagami is defiantly not kira I am sorry to say"

"ah and how did you come to this conclusion?"

"the killings have happened once before a long time before Light was born I believe that it may be the same man or a relitve of that man and the fact the last time this happened there was a note book called a death note and the fact that it is worth more than any preshious jewel in the world ."

"yes I see where your coming from and I would like to still keep disusing this with you would it be possible for you to come here."

"yes L-kun it is have Misa-san pick me up at 12 tomorrow at the train station good bye" the computer shut off

"L" Misa said in a dark tone "do you know what you just done "the man shook his head" you just made me the happiest person ever !! Link is my sister an you just invited her to say with us !!" smiled the now very happy girl

'oh my god what did I just get my self into' thought poor poor L


	2. the meeting

Link: OMG I luv u ppl I was just checking the traffic an omg

L:she's running around screaming it to every 1 you made her very happy :) that makes me happy

Link: awww L love you 2 still I was sad that I only got 1 review :,(

L:*whispers something in her ear*

Link:AAAHHHH OMG OMG X|D XD XD

L: well she happy again :)

Link : ohhh Mello will you go and say the disclaimer please

Mello :* looks her then looks 2 lines* * whispers something in her ear*

Link: * blushes * of coarse I wouldn't have it any other way X|D tee hee

Mello: Ok :)

Mello:XX warning I don't own deathnote but if I did it would fulfill my dreams and no light dosent have the death note I don't Misa's song ether Xxx

+++++++the next day++++++ 11:59

L and Misa walked around the train station for 10 minutes now

"I don't think she's coming" sided L

" when Link says something she means it" huffed Misa

they were walking by an ice cream shop when Misa felt a tap a her shoulder she turned she saw no one there she shrugged it off'

it's nothing thought Misa

then a voice that L did not recognize but it sounded simler to Misa's but it was bitter-sweet almost ...sad

the voice was singing a what to sound a hopeful song in a sweet/sad tune

"careful what you do cause. God is watching your every move. Hold my hand in the dark street for if you I know that I'll be safe. Even if I'm far away and alone I know that you'll find me there this .I know. You draw me close for awhile so quite. You tell me everything. If I forget what you say then you'll come to me and tell me again . Yes you'll tell me once again. But what happens when. I know it all? What should I do after that? What then~."

it was the most beautiful voice L had ever heard he had to find out who it was he looked over to Misa

she was crying and looking over a a girl who looked isactley like her but with paler skin and light brown hair and the fact she was wearing a gray tee-shirt and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and flip-flops.

she had bangs like Misa's but her hair was natural and covering her eyes just a little bit.

"SISSY!" Misa ran over and hugged her still crying

the girl looked at Misa and then sweetly said"Hi Misa" letting a light smile grace her perfect lips

she looked up and glanced a L then at Misa

Misa nodded her her still regaining her composer she let go of Misa

walked over to him and what left her lips was shocking

"Hello L I am Link"

h

Holy cheese that right there was crazy weird but it made me happy im hoping 4 2 reviews this time come on ppl if u review I will let you have a tea party with L and me :D


	3. there faces priceless

I am SOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in FOREVER

and I would like to thank all of you reviewers especially shina gurl () you got meh up and going again so super uber thank you

DISCLAMER:now no I dnt own death note because if I did it L wouldnt have died :'(

ENJOY!

++++++++++++++++++++++back at the kira base+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

L,Link and Misa went back to the base as they stepped in all they herd was

"MASUTDA PUT THAT DOWN YOUR GONNA BREA-"

Smash. glass breaking was the next thing you herd

"Ok then" Link said "I think im going to get along just fine here"

"That's good to know" L said softly

"i knew you were gonna like it here"Misa practically yelled

"Light , Masutda, Mr. Yagami, come down here and meet our newest member" called L

the noise stopped and three men two young one old walked down the stairs

Link walked up to one with brown hair (guess who)

"hello my dear what is your name my name is Light Yagami"

you could gust see the annoyance on Links face

"L please accept my apologies this man right here is kira"

"apologies accepted"

"light-kun is not kira sissy"misa huffed

"wait you two are sisters!" masutda and light yelled

"uhh ya hahaha" link said calmly

link went to the older man and shakes his hand

""

"link pleasure to meet you"

she went up to masutda next she walked right up and hugged himthe look on masutda's face price less

"uhh hi im masutda" the poor man was so red he looked like tomato

"it is very nice to meet you masu-chan im link"

"aww L do you want a hug to" the girl giggled and walked up to L and hugged him he hugged her back the looks on everyone else priceless

Thats it 4 now =D love u all and remember review!


End file.
